Snoopy's in Grade 7, Charlie Brown!
by Kiss Queen Love Kiss
Summary: Inspired by a scene in The Peanuts Movie. Snoopy joins the gang in Grade 7. At the same time, Red Baron returns and he writes a sequel to the one he wrote in The Peanuts Movie (which will be its own separate story). Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Snoopy looked down from the air vent. The last time he tried doing this, he caught his finger in the ring of his binder and was kicked out by Lucy. That was the day Charlie Brown met The Little Red Haired Girl, and the day he found his typewriter and wrote his first story. Today was the first day of Grade 7 for everyone except Sally, who was in Grade 5.

Snoopy slowly unscrewed the bolts from the vent, took it out, and peered down. Right below him, was an empty desk, with Frank on the left, Lucy on the right, Schroeder right in front, and Pig Pen behind it.

Perfect. Now he could drop in and pray no one would notice him. Especially Lucy. Snoopy hated to think what would happen if Lucy spotted him. He'd get kicked out again. That would be awful.

Snoopy dropped his binder down on the desk. _Smack!_ Surprisingly, no one noticed him. Not even Lucy. He pulled himself out of the vent, and fell into his desk. He opened his binder and opened the rings. Snoopy took out some paper, and very, very, very, very, very, very, very carefully closed the rings. Luckily for him, his finger did not get caught in the ring.

Snoopy beamed. He was in school, like everyone else. He could learn, do homework, and hang out with the rest of the gang. He was probably the first dog in history to go to school. After school, he could go to uni and get a writing degree. He could become a writer when he grew up. That would be nice.

Snoopy looked at his teacher. Much to his surprise, the teacher was Miss Othmar, which was surprising since Snoopy thought she taught in elementary school and not middle school. She was writing something on the Smart Board. Snoopy stood up on his desk because he couldn't see what she was writing. Even then, he still couldn't see. Not that it mattered, anyway.

"AWWW!" shouted the whole class. "NOT A SCIENCE PROJECT!"

Homework? On the first day? Cool.

"You will work in partners, and everyone has to pick a name out of the bag. The first one will be Charlie Brown."

Charlie Brown stood up nervously and staggered to the front of the class, tripping over his shoelaces. The whole class began laughing at him.

"Good grief," muttered Charlie Brown as he stood up. He looked up as he picked a name out of the bag. His eyes were on Snoopy. Snoopy gave his owner a thumbs-up.

Charlie Brown pulled the slip out of the bag and read it.

"Lucy van Pelt."

Lucy was so flabbergasted that she fell off her chair in a fit of laughter.

"I'M WITH CHARLIE BROWN, A BLOCKHEAD? TOO FUNNY."

Charlie Brown slumped and walked back to his desk, head down. He sat and looked down at his binder.

Snoopy felt bad. He wanted to cheer his owner up. But how was a dog supposed to do that when he doesn't want to be spotted by everyone else? He'd have to do it at lunch break.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Schroeder got paired up with Pig Pen, Violet with Linus, Frank with Peppermint Patty, Marcie with Linus, and so on. By the time it was all over, Snoopy was famished. Who knew schoolteachers gave a lot of homework. He had no partner for the science project. Thankfully, it was the only major project he had. Everything else was due tomorrow. It would just mean a couple of hours of work. Unfortunately, the science project was due next Friday. Snoopy would have to work his arse off to get it done.

* * *

Snoopy lay down on the top of his dog house. He spent half an hour figuring out how to steal Lucy's laptop and then actually stealing it, then two hours on math, English, and history, then another two hours on the science project. He had no time to write a story, though it wasn't like that mattered, since he had no motivation or ideas on what to write.

As he watched the night sky loom over him, a little yellow bird landed on his toes. Woodstock.

Snoopy sat up and began talking to Woodstock. He told him about all the homework, and the stupid science project, and how he had no motivation to write. As he kept on yapping, a red plane with white flags with black crosses painted on it flew over top of them. Snoopy gasped in horror.

Red Baron had come back.

And all of a sudden, Snoopy now had an idea about what story he was going to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Peppermint Patty was talking to Charlie Brown. Snoopy was walking beside them. He had a headache from being hit twice in the head with a hockey stick, which is no fun.

"Chuck, I can't wait till wrestling tryouts. Wrestling will be so fun! You get to punch people, and you get to hurl them halfway across the room, and..."

As Peppermint Patty continued rambling on, Charlie Brown held his science project, which was basically a five page essay on the periodic table of elements. Lucy did barely anything whatsoever to help him out since her laptop was stolen and she was saying she'd slug whoever did it even though there was the school laptops and the library. She was also spending quite a bit of time at Schroeder's and was continuing the whole, 'doctor' thing.

So as Chuck walked down the hallway and to Miss Othmar's, he felt relief. He was relieved because he'd finished the essay and that he wouldn't be slugged by Lucy. He was also relieved because he didn't think that he'd survive writing the essay with Sally constantly complaining about her teacher and how he yelled too much.

Snoopy and Charlie Brown entered the classroom. Both took their essays to the desk and put it in the _Science_ _Homework_ bucket and walked to their desks. Snoopy pulled out some paper, a pencil, and an eraser, ready to get to work.

* * *

Snoopy was relieved that it was lunch. He could go off school campus and down to a café with his typewriter so he could continue his story with a chocolate milk. He didn't care he had three hours worth of homework that was all due tomorrow. His story mattered more.

As he walked outside, his typewriter bearing a lot of weight on his back, Snoopy noticed Charlie Brown and Schroeder being hassled by a group of girls he didn't recognize. They were holding their phones out and Charlie Brown's and Schroeder's faces were red. As Snoopy walked closer to find out what was going on, he noticed Schroeder stammering something very quietly.

"I-I-I-I l-l-l-love Lucy with all of my heart. I h-h-h-have a c-c-c-crush on her," Schroeder stammered.

"Louder." One of the girls pinned him against the wall.

Schroeder gulped, then said it as loud as he could.

"I LOVE LUCY WITH ALL OF MY HEART. I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER." Schroeder panted as though he'd finished a five hundred kilometer run. Swear poured down his face, and his entire body was red.

"Good." One of the girls directed her phone to Charlie Brown. Snoopy realized they were recording them confessing who they had a crush on. Schroeder had one on Lucy, and Charlie Brown on Heather, who everyone called The Little Red Haired Girl because no one wanted to call her Heather.

He had to do something. No one should be tortured like that. The idea of it is just bad itself. Snoopy ran in front of Charlie Brown and began barking at the older girl. She backed away, holding her hands out in fear. Her eyes were wide, her pupils narrow, and her teeth gritted. She dropped her phone and began to run, not bothering to get her phone, which lay there, unloved and abandoned. The other girls did the same.

Schroeder sat with his head in his arms, which were wrapped around his knees. Snoopy could hear him sobbing as he tried to comfort Charlie Brown, who was worried about it happening again. Suddenly Snoopy didn't want to go to the café anymore.

* * *

From the corner of his eye, Woodstock could see Schroeder at Lucy's 'doctor' sign as he mowed his nest, sticks flying all over. Charlie Brown was walking to the sign, his head down.

Woodstock usually saw Charlie Brown at the sign. But he never saw Schroeder there. What could possibly be wrong?

Maybe Snoopy would know. Hi did go to school with everyone else.

Woodstock turned off his stick-mower and flew over to Snoopy, who was using his typewriter. Woodstock landed on the top of the typewriter and asked Snoopy if he knew why Schroeder, of all people, was going to Lucy's doctor business. Snoopy looked at him, stopped working on his typewriter, and began to tell him the whole story.


	3. Chapter 3

Snoopy patted his owner's back.

It was October 29th, and it had been a month since those older girls humiliated him and Schroeder. Snoopy had been trying to find out if Schroeder actually did like Lucy, or if Lucy just hired them to make him say it. Lucy _did_ have a crush on Schroeder, after all. Charlie Brown was still embarrassed about it even though it wasn't him who was forced to say it though it could have. He'd been planning on asking The Little Red Haired Girl out to the Halloween dance in two days but he didn't know how. He didn't want The Little Red Haired Girl to find out about the incident with the girls.

So here Charlie Brown was, being comforted by Snoopy.

"Snoopy, what would I do without you? How do you ask a girl out on a date to the dance?" Charlie Brown pondered. "How do I even dance with someone?"

That gave Snoopy an idea. He told Charlie Brown to give him a minute and ran to his doghouse. He took out a radio and a flower and ran back into the house. He signaled him to follow his instructions.

Snoopy turned on the radio and an Elvis Presley tune began playing. He took his owner's hands and took one step with his left foot, another with his right, and a rock step. He did that twice and did one move.

"Is that how you dance, Snoopy?" Charlie Brown asked. Snoopy nodded and turned off the radio.

"Now I just need to ask The Little Red Haired Girl to the dance," he said. Snoopy barked.

"You're saying today?"

Snoopy smiled and nodded. He took out the flower and gave it to Charlie Brown. His parents were out with Sally to get an eye check up, so it was safe to go out.

"Okay."

* * *

Snoopy and Charlie Brown were standing on the doorstep of The Little Red Haired Girl's house. Neither of them weren't sure if she was actually home or not.

Charlie Brown took a deep breath in. "This is it, Snoopy."

The he rung the doorbell.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you believe The Little Red Haired Girl accepted me to go to the dance with her, Snoopy?"

Snoopy nodded as he clicked away on his typewriter. He finished helping Charlie Brown with his Ghostbuster costume an hour ago. He worked very hard to do it. Today was the day of the dance. It was in two hours.

"I can't wait to dance with her." Charlie Brown did a dance like move and accidentally knocked over a lamp. It didn't break, which was odd, because it was made out of glass. His knees locked together and he began trembling.

"Dad's going to kill me," he shuddered. Snoopy picked it up and put it back.

"I hope he didn't hear that," Charlie Brown said. Snoopy shook his head to say that he didn't. Or so he thought.

"Good."

* * *

Charlie Brown walked in to the gym, holding The Little Red Haired Girl's hand. She was wearing a Bella Swan costume. Behind them, Snoopy was wearing a tux and a red tie. He was holding a bouquet of flowers.

Music was roaring all over the place. Patty was dancing with Pig Pen, Lucy trying to coax Schroeder, and Sally was dragging poor Linus in a chicken costume with his blanket. Charlie Brown led The Little Red Haired Girl to the middle of the floor. They began dancing.

As they danced, Snoopy snuck up on the DJ, pulled him down from the stand, and began playing the music. It was a slow song.

Just right for this dance.

it had all been going very well until Charlie Brown slipped and his shoe fell off and somehow hit the fire alarm. How that happened, Snoopy could never understand.

Everyone in the gym ran out screaming, leaving Charlie Brown and Snoopy the only ones in the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

Snoopy dragged his pompoms across the floor.

Today was wrestling tryouts, and Snoopy wanted to cheer on Peppermint Patty. As he went up to the front, he could see her. He waved his pompoms to let her know he was here. She gave him a thumbs up. Behind Peppermint Patty, Snoopy could see Lucy, with her hair tied into a ponytail and wearing gym shorts so small they looked like underwear. He hadn't expected to see her. Was she trying out or something? Or was she just helping the wrestling coach, which was Miss Othmar?

He didn't have time to wonder, because the first two people Miss Othmar called up were Peppermint Patty and another girl. Both of them walked onto the mat, in a position that showed they were ready to start. Miss Othmar blew the whistle and the match began. As he watched, Snoopy kept dancing around and waving his pompoms to cheer on Peppermint Patty. He wanted her to win. Unfortunately, she didn't.

Peppermint Patty sat next to Snoopy on he floor. She didn't seem disappointed about the fact that she lost. In fact, she still had a smile on.

"I don't care if I don't get on the team, Snoopy. I'm trying out for hockey in January, so if I get on that, then this won't matter."

Snoopy sat on top of his pompoms and watched the next match, this time between Lucy and, much to Snoopy's dismay, one of the girls that tortured Schroeder and Charlie Brown.

If either of them got on the team, Snoopy wouldn't stick around to find out what happened next.


	6. Chapter 6

"AWWWW! NOT A BOOK REPORT!" screamed the class. Snoopy sighed. The class was doing a book report on _The Grapes of Wrath._ It was written in the 30's by someone named John Steinbeck. The book report had to be at least three pages long and no more than ten pages. They also had to answer five questions per chapter before moving onto the next one. It was due on the day before winter break, which was five weeks from now.

Snoopy hated the amount of homework he was given in class, but if he was going to go to uni and get a bachelor's in creative writing, a master's degree in communications technology, and an associate degree in philosophy, he'd have to go here and work hard. Besides, Charlie Brown could use a buddy to go with him.

Snoopy got out his laptop (Lucy's stolen one) and went to get a copy of _The Grapes of Wrath._ He pulled it off the shelf and walked back to his desk. Before he opened the book, he looked ahead at Lucy, who was on her phone. Her headphones were connected to the phone and were in her ears. Was she listening to music when she should've been doing a book report. Or was she texting Violet and Schroeder again? She'd already been caught twice this month.

Snoopy really didn't care. He opened a copy of _The Grapes of Wrath_ and began reading.

* * *

"IT'S LUNCH TIME!"

The whole class ran out of Miss Othmar's classroom. Snoopy saved his work and shut down his laptop. As usual, he didn't have a lunch, so he was going out to the café for a sandwich and chocolate milk. He always spent his lunch hours at the café, typing and revising his story. Lately he'd been working on the fifth revision of it. He'd shown Woodstock and he helped him edit it for a little while, before going to work on fixing the doghouse, which had a leaking roof, so he had to work in Charlie Brown's house or the café.

As Snoopy walked down to the café, he couldn't help but feel excited; today could be the very day that he finished his story. Once it was finished, he could work on the third Red Baron story and then pull it out into a series of books. Once he was finished, he'd send them to a publisher and cross his fingers that they would publish him.


	7. Chapter 7

"IT'S CHRISTMAS BREAK!" shouted the class as they ran out of the school. Snoopy followed after Charlie Brown, his binder scraping the floor. He'd handed in his book report the week before so he could get more time for his homework and Red Baron. He'd finished it two weeks ago, but he decided to rewrite it since he decided it wasn't good enough.

"Snoopy, we don't have any homework for two weeks! It's a relief," said Charlie Brown as he and Snoopy climbed on the bus. Snoopy nodded happily and threw his hands out.

Charlie Brown smiled. "I know."

Charlie Brown was supposed to pick Sally up from Grade 5 today since their parents were at a meeting in downtown. When their parents weren't there, Charlie Brown took the bus with Snoopy and went to Sally's school since it was quicker.

They traveled on the bus for about six minutes, then they arrived at Sally's school, which wasn't too far away from their house, so they could walk there.

Sally was waiting on the pavement. When she saw her older brother, she said, "Hello, big brother." Then she looked at Snoopy. "Hello, stupid beagle." Snoopy pouted.

"Ready to go Sally?"

"Yes, big brother."

"Good."

* * *

Woodstock had decorated Snoopy's doghouse with Christmas lights, and his own nest with stars. It was fitting, really, with the dark sky and a few stars out.

Snoopy took out his typewriter and sat on top of his doghouse. Woodstock came over and sat on top of his head. As Snoopy looked up at him, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lucy's doctor sign, hear Schroeder play Beethoven, and see the constellation of Starman up in the sky.

The constellation gave him an idea of what chapter he should add in this new revision.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just to clarify something...**

 **One of the reviewers said something about "shorts so short they looked like underwear" being worn by Lucy. Lucy is not eight. She's in Grade 7, so she's 12/13. Besides, this is from Snoopy's perspective. Do you think he would know that much about what underwear looks like since he's a dog?**

 **Just needed to put that out there.**

* * *

On the first day back from winter break, Miss Othmar decided to make the class do a project on the Maya in groups of four. She selected them herself. Frank, Charlie Brown, Pig Pen, and Marcie were put into a group while Snoopy was with Peppermint Patty, Patty, and Violet.

Peppermint Patty didn't have an issue with having a beagle in her group. Neither did Patty. Violet, however, was a different story.

"We have a dumb mutt in our group who is also Charlie Brown's dog? We will fail this. I'm sure."

"Relax, Violet," said Peppermint Patty. "Chuck's dog is pretty smart. Right?" Snoopy barked, then pointed to his name tag. He hated being referred to as "Chuck's dog," or "Charlie Brown's mutt," or etc. Wouldn't people just call him Snoopy for once?

"Right." Peppermint Patty pulled out a computer and logged on. She went onto Google Docs and Slides. One would be for storing information, the other would be for the actual presentation.

"What's your email," Snoopy?" Patty asked. She had her binder in front of her and a pencil. She had Peppermint Patty's and Violet's emails. She just needed Snoopy's and they could get started on the project. Snoopy took her pencil and scribbled it down. He handed it back to Patty. Patty looked at it. She smiled.

"Good."

* * *

Woodstock nodded. Snoopy had just been telling him about his day, and about Lucy going to wrestling practice afterschool, and how bad the chocolate milk at the café Snoopy went to during lunch had been tasting lately.

He pulled out the typewriter. Snoopy looked at it. He didn't feel like writing anything tonight, even though he really wanted to. He was too sleepy. Snoopy signalled to Woodstock to put the typewriter back. The moment he began dragging it in, Snoopy fell asleep. Woodstock flew back up with a blanket to keep his best friend comfortable. He was sleepy too.

It was dark out, and his nest was a pigsty, so Woodstock decided that Snoopy wouldn't mind him sleeping in his guest room. He settled down in the bed, and the moment his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Schroeder gritted his teeth when he saw Snoopy sitting on top of his piano. This was the fifth time he'd done it. The last time was last year. Schroeder was so angry, he did something Lucy would do: he picked Snoopy up by his collar, and threw him out the window.

Speaking of Lucy, Schroeder wasn't sure how he was going to be able to get her to dance with him at the Valentine's dance tonight. After telling her about what happened in September, but not telling her he actually did have a crush on her, he wasn't sure if she even liked him anymore. She gave him a pretty good slug in the nose. It hurt so badly, it bled. Schroeder could remember crying as his mom dabbed his nose. Good grief.

But Schroeder wasn't going to pass the opportunity to talk to someone other than himself for advice on Lucy. He'd heard Charlie Brown had gotten advice from his _dog_ of all things on girls and all that.

So maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to ask Snoopy for help.

"Snoopy?" Schroeder asked. Snoopy's ears perked up. He stood up.

"Can you help me? I have a crush on Lucy, and I want to ask her out on a date. Can you tell me how to do it?"

Snoopy rubbed his chin. He was kind of tempted to cheer about the fact that it was true: Schroeder really did like Lucy, even though she was a jerk. He thought of Charlie Brown, who he was trying to help tell The Little Red Haired Girl he liked her even though his parents said he wasn't allowed to date until Grade 11. Snoopy didn't know anything about what The Little Red Haired Girl's parents' rules about dating, and he didn't know anything about Lucy's and Schroeder's either.

If Schroeder wanted to ask Lucy out on a date, Snoopy would have to ask him about his parents. If they found out about him dating when he wasn't supposed to, that would not be good.

So that's what Snoopy did.

Schroeder shrugged. "I don't know."

Snoopy smacked his forehead and told him that he needed to find out.

"How do I ask, then?"

Snoopy made a series of signals showing him what he needed to do. First, go to the Valentine's Day dance and ask Lucy for a dance, then, ask his parents the next day. He didn't need to tell his parents about dancing with Lucy, which was fine by Schroeder, since his dad absolutely hated Lucy. Especially after she slugged him. Schroeder could remember his dad being so angry that he went to Lucy's house and said something bad to Lucy. Schroeder didn't know what it was, but he didn't want to know. It didn't take a lot to anger Dad.

"So what do I wear to the dance?"

Snoopy pulled out a tux small enough to fit him and not Schroeder.

"So you're saying I go through my Dad's closet?"

Snoopy put his hands behind his back and nodded.

"Okay." His parents would be out for the night, so he was good to go. besides, his dad wouldn't notice.

Right?

* * *

It took them fifteen minutes, but they found the right size for Schroeder. He put it on and showed himself to Snoopy. He gave him a thumbs-up.

"I can go?" Snoopy nodded and jumped off the bed.

"Great."


	10. Chapter 10

Schroeder felt extremely embarrassed.

Everyone in the room was watching in shock. While very other person in the room was wearing casual everyday clothing, he was the only one with a tux. Sure, there were a few boys with ties, but no one with a tux on. Snoopy popped up next to him, wearing black sunglasses and a Joe Cool t-shirt. He slid to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance to a disco tune.

Everyone watched awkwardly, then continued on with what they were doing.

Lucy was sitting near the foods table, with chicken quesadilla and ketchup. There was a can of Dr. Pepper beside her plate. Schroeder gulped and walked up and sat next to Lucy.

"Lucy?" Schroeder could feel sweat crawling down his face, with his hands continuously fiddling with the buttons on his pants.

She didn't look at him.

"Lucy?" he said, this time louder. She still didn't listen.

"Lucy!" He shook her shoulders. This time, she looked at him.

"What do you want?" She looked angry, and confused, as though she couldn't understand why he was sitting next to her.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Schroeder smiled meekly.

Lucy stood up. "After what your dad said to me? No. No way in hell."

"My dad just has these... anger issues. Besides, I...have a crush on you."

Schroeder blushed, hoping Lucy would accept. She brushed a lock of hair away.

"You really think I'd believe that?"

"Yes," Schroeder said slowly. He really wanted her to believe that he was serious, and that he actually liked her. No.

Not believe. Know was the right word.

Lucy turned away from him and breathed heavily. Then she turned around and slugged him. Not hard enough to give him a bleeding nose, but hard enough to make it red.

Schroeder blinked in surprise. Lucy's fists were curled up, her teeth gritted, and her face red.

"Don't ever talk to me again."

Then she left him, standing right there, near the food table, heartbroken.

Snoopy was dancing nearby Charlie Brown and The Little Red Haired Girl when he noticed Schroeder wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket. He signaled to Charlie Brown that he'd be away, then walked to Schroeder. Snoopy didn't need him to tell him what happened. The look on his face said enough. As he patted Schroeder on the back, Snoopy found it hard not to feel sorry for him. After all, who wouldn't after being slugged by the girl of your dreams because of something bad that had happened?

It also gave him an idea about what chapter to write next for his Red Baron story.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a beautiful day. The flowers were blooming, the birds were singing, and the sun was shining so brightly for spring that Snoopy had to go inside the guest room so he could get some shade. He also made sure to refill his fridge with ice cream in case it was ever this hot again.

Woodstock flew in as Snoopy typed his story on his typewriter. He landed on Snoopy's head, and looked down. Snoopy looked up. One minute he was full of ideas, the next he was out. He sighed in exasperation. Woodstock jumped off of Snoopy's head and onto his shoulder. They looked at each other.

Snoopy cupped his hands in his paws. If he had no ideas, then what was he going to write next?

What was he going to do?

Woodstock thought for a minute, then flew back to the house. He made sure Mr. and Mrs. Brown weren't watching, then jumped in and looked for a pair of headphones. Snoopy said something about both the Brown siblings having headphones and a laptop, so Woodstock thought it would be a great idea to let his boss listen to music and play video games on his laptop. He didn't need the Browns' computer, but he did need one of their headphones because Snoopy didn't own any.

Woodstock made sure to stay close to the ceiling to ensure that he had a small chance of being spotted. The fact that he had a small chance of being spotted was good, but where were those stupid headphones? Woodstock realized they were probably in either Charlie Brown's or Sally's room. So he flew up the stairs and was flying to Charlie Brown's room when he smashed into a wall and fell down.

Poor Woodstock lay there for three minutes, then helped himself sit up weakly. He sat there for another two minutes, then got up and stumbled over to what appeared to be Charlie Brown's room.

Except he was so dizzy he couldn't see, and collapsed onto the carpet, comatose.


	12. Chapter 12

Snoopy helped Woodstock into bed and patted his tiny head to help him. Woodstock yawned, then turned over and slept.

Woodstock went into his owners' house to try and get headphones for Snoopy when he crashed into a wall. He'd been so dizzy that he fell asleep on the Browns' carpet. No one noticed him until half an hour later when Charlie Brown stepped on Woodstock without knowing he was there. Woodstock was so frightened that he threw up all over Charlie Brown's foot. He screamed so loudly that Snoopy was willing to bet _Lucy_ , of all people, that the whole neighborhood, no city, no SOLAR SYSTEM heard him scream in pain.

Snoopy never thought about getting headphones until Woodstock tried to this afternoon. But now that he attempted it, Snoopy wondered if it was time to add something new to the collection. Having headphones so he could listen to music while doing homework didn't seem so bad.

Especially since some of the homework was so monotonous, which is a fancy word for boring Miss Othmar taught to the class during spelling and literature, he could fall asleep and not wake up in a million years.

Snoopy rubbed his chin as Woodstock snored. He needed a plan to steal a pair of headphones.

And it would go into motion TONIGHT sharp.


	13. Chapter 13

Snoopy took out his headphones as Miss Othmar demanded the entire class to pay attention and take notes for this class, which was on Shakespeare's poems. After half an hour of taking notes, Miss Othmar began writing something on the board.

"AWWWWWW! NOT A SHAKESPEARE ESSASY!"

Snoopy walked out of the class, dragging binder across the floor, too tired to speak. Good thing it was just two months more of school and then he could get a break.

Then it would be Grade 8 next.

It was May now. It rained almost everyday, and it was so bad Snoopy's doghouse was destroyed, and so was Woodstock's nest, which was now in bits. Luckily for both of them, Woodstock had fully recovered from his injury back in March. However, the repairs couldn't start until it was dry again, and that wouldn't be until June.

The rain also meant Snoopy couldn't go out for chocolate milk, though he was okay with that since he could hang out in the hallways and buy something from the vending machines, like he had in the winter. Sure, he didn't have to walk all the way but he kind of didn't like having to buy stuff from the vending machines and not enjoy the outer air.

* * *

Snoopy put in his headphones and opened his laptop, which he still hadn't returned to Lucy. Not that he wanted to. She had money. She could buy herself a new laptop. Besides, after seeing how she treated Schroeder, did she really deserve a laptop? Snoopy didn't think so.

He didn't want to write his essay, but after finding out it would account for 25% of his grade, he knew he had to work on it, no matter how much he hated it.

Especially since it was due next week and it could be his ticket to uni and becoming a traditionally published writer.

As the music played in Snoopy's head, he couldn't help but think about ideas for stories he could write after Red Baron. Ideas like whether or not the world was a better place without, ideas about what happened when you die. Where do you go when you die?

Not that Snoopy believed in a heaven. But it sure was interesting to him.

Half an hour passed before Snoopy realized that while he was thinking, he hadn't thought of working on his essay. When he realized that, he turned down the music and began working until the lunch bell rang.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the last week of school, and everyone was impatient but also very excited, for they would finally get a break from the drama and homework Grade 7 brought. Everyone had a rough year based on that alone, but Snoopy knew it was especially tough on Schroeder, with those girls who filmed both him and Charlie Brown back in September and that drama concerning Lucy.

Charlie Brown also had a rough year. Lately Snoopy was hearing rumours of both him and The Little Red Haired Girl dating, though all they did was dance together, eat lunch, and talk. Sure, Charlie Brown had a crush on her but talking to the girl of your dreams isn't necessarily dating her. Especially if you don't know if she likes you back. That, along with that incident in September combined with homework was only the tip of the iceberg of how Grade 7 went for Charlie Brown.

During lunch, Charlie Brown and his trusty dog Snoopy went outside to fly a kite. It was a little windy, and the sun was shining very brightly. The sky was clear and cloudless, and you could see birds flying all over. Small birds like the one Woodstock was, and large ones like eagles.

"Ready, Snoopy?" Charlie Brown asked, smiling as though he could actually fly a kite. Fine, he did manage to fly a kite up into the air once. That was years ago, when he was trying to talk to The Little Red Haired Girl before she left for camp like she did every summer.

Snoopy nodded, eager. It was nice to have fun for once, with all the work and writing his story, which he finished after spending a year on revising and rewriting. And it was a version he was satisfied with.

"Here we go!" Charlie Brown began running with the kite following behind him. It wasn't actually flying.

"Am I doing it, Snoopy? Am I doing it? Am I actually-"

As Charlie Brown spoke, not looking ahead of him but at Snoopy, who was giving him a thumbs down, he crashed into a tree and somehow left himself hanging by his feet.

"Ah, crap," he muttered as Snoopy ran over to help him. As he ran over, all of the leaves on the tree fell off, revealing about three and a half dozen kites that were ripped and torn stuck in the tree.

Snoopy smiled as he untangled Charlie Brown from the Kite-Stealing Tree.

Same old Charlie Brown.

* * *

 **Yes, it's complete now. But don't be sad. I'm going to write a sequel to this, a songfic about Lucy/Schroeder and Charlie Brown/The Little Red Haired Girl, and the Red Baron story Snoopy was writing. Stay tuned if you want to read it.**


	15. FYI

**Hey guys! Just to let you know, I've pit out a new story called _Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds_ and it's about Lucy and Schroeder's summer after Grade 7. It takes place sometime after the bonus in _The First Date_. Whether or not you read that is your choice entirely. Feel free to review and criticize it.**


End file.
